the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Fan
The Jade Fan is the largest organized crime conglomerate operating in Millennium City's Little Asia district. Whilst the organization's primary focus is on the production, sale, and distribution of illegal narctorics the Fan has also been invlved with murder for hire, murder, political assassination, and the disappearances of key witnesses to Jade Fan crimes and activities. The Jade Fan is so greatly feared in Little Asia that it is very difficult for law enforcement to get witnesses to the organization's activities to come forward, which makes prosecuting Jade Fan operatives extremely difficult. History of The Jade Fan The Jade Fan is arguably the oldest organized crime group in Paradigm City, tracing its roots all the way to the Huang Tau region of Southern China nearly 1000 years ago. At that time the Jade Fan was one of three sister organizations; itself, The White Both, and The Black Axe. The bandit leader Wan Wei is largely noted as the first leader of the Jade Fan and also responsible, through an elaborate series of skirmishes and conflicts, of killing the two other gang leaders and thus drawing The White Moth and Black Axe organizations under his control. Law enforcement at the time were overwhelmed upon discovering that they were no longer dealing with three small groups but one large one. As the centuries went by The Fan adapted to the technology of the time, something that law has always had difficulty doing. Eventually, in 1908, the Jade Fan would see its first excursion to America, landing in Skyline Bay and from there moving eastward into Millennium City. In Millennium City it was able to gain a strong foothold and hide itself among the mostly Asian population of the Little Asia district, where the Fan set itself up as the true governing force of the area and creating major headaches for local law enforcement. During World War II when law enforcement invaded Little Asia and began to apprehend what the United States government believed was Japanese sympathizers it made a very choice, as the Jade Fan struck back twice as hard. Local police and agents belonging to both the FBI and CIA fell victim to car bombings, defenestrations, and other public executions. As one might expect, such crimes caused the government to crack down harder on the district, creating a severe mistrust for law enforcement that would not ever be sundered. After the war the district returned to a sense of relative peace and stability, thanks mostly to the efforts of Japanese-American superheroes active there. In the 1980s Little Asia was waiting with arms wide open for the kids and teenagers went crazy over the onslaught of ninja and martial arts films sweeping the country. As people began flooding into the district hoping to learn kung-fu or karate from the dozens of martial arts studios flourishing there, the Jade Fan was also ready and fed the needs of those with criminal intent with the promises of mystic mart art training in exchange for sworn loyalty to the group. The Jade Fan saw a surge in applicants and employees which, in turn, caused crime rates in Little Asia to soar. The coming of the New Millennium saw the coming of Snapdragon, whom within a matter of months had gained absolute control of the Fan and turned it into her personal army. With Snapdragon came a brand new direction in the way the Fan was waved, with narcotics taking the throne as the organization's primary source of income and correspondingly violent retaliation against those that stood in the way of the Fan's goals. Leadership Law enforcement agencies recognize six prominent Jade Fan members whom take an active role in the leadership of the organization. It's not yet been determined how these specific individuals came to the power they possess, but most believe that all of them were hand-picked and appoint by the Overlord Snapdragon. Jianyu Tang/Sidekick--In China, Jianyu Wang earned his reputation for cruelty and violence by becoming a proud member of the Chinese Triad at an early age. He made infamy in China during the incident of Tienanmen Square where he was one of the officers screaming for the military troops firing into crowds of unarmed college students in the 80s. In the 90s he relocated from China to Little Asia, where he quickly became involved with the activities of The Jade Fan. Tang is the second in command of the entire Jade Fan. It is said that Snapdragon is not just his boss but also his lover; the fact that he can identify her makes him a person of great interest to law enforcement. His code name is a play on words. Respectfully it refers to his exemplary skill with Hung-Gar kung-fu; it's said that his side stomp kick is powerful enough to punch through concrete. Tongue-in-cheek it refers to his status with Snapdragon. Sidekick is a handsome Chinese man in his mid-sixties though he is in such great shape he can pass for half that age. He always wears only the finest white Armani suits with a red or black tie. He is so disdainful of America, Americans, and American culture that he refuses to speak in anything but his native Mandarin although it's on record that he speaks English fluently. Biyu Lan/White Crane-- Biyu Lan is famous in her home city of Hong Kong; she is the current ranking champion in tournament martial arts utilizing the Crane Style of kung-fu. White Crane became involved with the Jade Fan almost by accident, having married a high ranking member of the organization and subsequently relocating with her husband to Millennium City. When her husband was killed in a shoot-out with police, Lan stepped up without hesitation to take his place and since then has increased in power to become the third ranking leader of the Jade Fan. White Crane is a strikingly beautiful 28 year old Chinese woman. She dresses in quite subdued fashions, preferring dresses and gowns from her native Hong Kong. She is considered the best White Crane stylist in Eastern China. White Crane is a very violent style, beautiful to look at but with each strike calculated to do maximum damage to bones, joints, and tissues. If not fighting bare-handed, White Crane likes to fight with a pair of steel-edges hand fans. Ping Qui/Zen-- Aside from his name, nothing is known about the Chinese man named Zen. He is apparently 80 years old, with sweeping white hair and always seen wearing traditional Chinese fashions. Zen seems pleasant, and has been reported to be quite affable and polite. But he is, undeniably, a killer. Putting his quantum skill with Northern Preying Mantis kung-fu to one side, Zen is also armed with mental powers. He is capable of attacking a victim's mind directly, causing their senses to go haywire or shut down and also can cause organs to burst. Zen tries to hide this power behind his martial skill but a number of his victims have been verfied by Paradigm City's medical examiner to have been killed in ways that simple concussive impacts could not produce. James Quodong/Bronze Monkey-- Quodong is a native resident of Little Asia, with a long and violent criminal rap sheet that extends well beyond when he went to work for the Jade Fan as an enforcer and then a boss. As Bronze Monkey is utilizes the wildy acrobatic and bizarre Monkey Fist kung-fu style. He is also an expert marksman with thrown objects and always keeps a supply of shuriken and throwing knives on him at all times. Yong Sun/Shadowdragon-- Shadowdragon is the second of the six Jade Fan bosses known to utilize superhuman abilities. In addition to being a master of hwarang-do karate, he is able to manipulate a mysterious dark force of some kind, which his associates refer to as dark chi. Shadowdraon uses this force to blind his foes, fire blasts, step from one patch of shadow to another, or use the darkness to drain the life force of those within it. Shadowdragon is usually deployed to silence witnesses to Jade Fan crimes and in Little Asia he is feared most among all the bosses and almost as much as Snapdragon herself. Shadowdragon has poised himself to become the next Overlord of Little Asia but whether or not Mastermind or Sidekick will let that happen remains unknown. Hua Xiao Yang/Dragon Master-- Yang grew up in a remote village of China, growing rice and fishing. The village he grew up in, interestingly enough, was built around the idea that in order for a man to marry he must be able to defeat the woman he desired in martial combat. Everyone in the village was brought up in the ways of kung-fu, and Yang's skill with Wui Wing Chun was better than most. As a young adult he went to work for the Chinese government in Beijing, but was accused of committing murder while an agent. (True). Yang fled to Hong Kong, and then finally to Little Asia in Millennium City. The Dragon Master is a stoic, philosophical man of 40 whom enjoys speaking in Chinese proverbs. Indeed, many heroes have gotten the impression that he does not enjoy being a criminal or fighting heroes but is unable to wrest himself from the position. Activity The Jade Fan is the absolute and unquestionable force behind the narcotics epidemic that plagues Little Asia. The Jade Fan provides any kind of narcotic available in any form and also creates its own drugs. The euphorics Cloud, Gunpowder, and the newest Eupho; the hallucinogenics Sunset, White Angel, and Popper; and the sedatives Green Clover, Haze, and Jade Fan are all exclusively Jade Fan drugs. The Fan does not tolerate anyone attempting to muscle in or prevent the distribution of its supplies. DEA agents have seen their entire families slaughtered as a warning. Superheroes have had their secret identities uncovered and been threatened. Wanna-be drug kingpins have been publicly executed. The message that comes from the Jade Fan where its drugs are considered is a loud and clear promise of death if interfered with. The Jade Fan has terrorized the Little Asia population to the point that almost no citizen is willing to step forward after witnessing a crime. The Jade Fan does not stop with drugs. It has also been known to hire out its services for political and private assassinations. These contracts are always handled by one of the six bosses, as Snapdragon doesn't trust an average operative to carry out the contract successfully. On a higher level the Jade Fan has recently been exploring identity theft, pornography web sites, and fraud as a means of income. The Jade Fan has many enemies including Foxfire, Gossamer, Solitaire, Mouse, and Slipstream from Heroes Unlimited. Relations with Others The Jade Fan is not a team playing organization. They do not leave the boundaries of Little Asian for any reason and they expect other gangs and organizations to show them the same courtesy. Sadly, other gangs sometimes decide to throw their weight around Little Asia which can, and often does, result in public shootouts in which innocent bystanders are hurt or killed. The Jade Fan is especially hostile to The Chromatic Dragons, as the dragons are often trying to sneak into Little Asia and set up their own operations. The Fan reacts quickly and brutally to any Dragon activity it discovers that infringes on their crimes in any way. The Fan has no problem with Little Asia's Creepshow population, as The Dark Prince is not himself a criminal and doesn't interfere with the Fan at all. Prior to the war for territory between the Overlords Snapdragon and Parasol the Jade Fan actually got along exceptionally well with Darkness Falls resident Asian gang, The Black Rabbit Clan. The two groups were known to work together in the production and distribution of narcotics. But now the two groups are estranged and extremely hostile to each other. One or the other side will open fire without warning when encountered. The vast majority of innocents injured and killed by drive-bys or street brawls have occured because of the Fan and the Clan coming into conflict. The Jade Fan and The White Tigers of Skyline City are currently enjoying a very tentative peace. Neither gang intentionally interferes with the operations of the other so for now both gangs are content to ignore each other.